The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display that emits light by utilizing an organic EL phenomenon, and also relates to an electronic apparatus including such an organic EL display.
An organic EL device that emits light by utilizing an EL phenomenon of an organic material has a configuration in which an organic layer including an organic hole transport layer and an organic light emitting layer laminated therein is provided between an anode and a cathode. Such an organic EL device has been receiving attention as a light-emission device capable of high-intensity light emission based on low-voltage DC driving. However, a display (an organic EL display) using this organic EL device has disadvantages of low stability over time and a short life such that the organic layer in the organic EL device deteriorates due to moisture absorption, which reduces light emission intensity in the organic EL device and/or destabilizes light emission.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-93576 has proposed an organic EL display in which a cover material used for sealing is disposed on a device-formed-face side of a substrate. On this device-formed-face side, an organic EL device and other circuit are formed. In this organic EL display, a peripheral edge part between the substrate and the cover material is sealed by a seal material. Further, JP 2002-93576A also proposes a configuration in which a hard carbon film is provided as a protective film preventing entrance of water vapor and the like, to cover the outside of the seal material. With such a configuration, the organic EL device formed on the substrate is completely shielded from outside. Therefore, it is possible to prevent substances such as water and oxygen, which accelerate deterioration due to oxidation of the organic EL device, from entering from outside.
Further, besides the above-described proposal, a complete-solid-type organic EL display has been proposed. In this type of organic EL display, a cover material used for sealing is adhered with an adhesive, on a device-formed-face side of a substrate. On this device-formed-face side, an organic EL device and other circuit are formed.